The 155th Hunger Games
The 155th Hunger Games is a fan-fiction by district10male. This year, the Capitol and District 13 are in the games, too. Please don't edit this. The Tributes Placing so far #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Female - District 4 #Female - District 5* #Female - District 7* #Male - District 8* #Male - District 10* #Female - District 12* #Male - District 13* #Male - District 11 #Deertail - District 10 * = died at the cornicopia in an unknown order Day 1 (eyes of Bluestar) The tribute tube raises me up into a steamy, brownish place. The tributes where all standing in a circle on tiny islands in a muddy lake. In the circle is a bigger island with the shining golden cornucopia and all of that supplies. To my left is a bay filled with tall catgrass, straight forward is a thick woods. A rocky plateau is next to the woods. KABLAMMO!!! It was the wimpy girl Deertail from District 10 who refused to go to training. She must have willingly stepped off the plate. She must have had zero hope she could win. Well, one down, 25 to go. The timer is half way done. I look for stuff that might be useful to me and Wolfface. I saw backpacks, spears, knives, apples, bread... Then, I saw it. A bow and arrows. I knew Wolfface would go for those. But she could barely swim. I had been swimming since before I could walk inside District 9's pier. She'd be dead before I could count to 3. I had to stop her 5 4 3 2 1.... I dive into the water. I swim my best stroke, breaststroke, as fast as my legs could carry me. Dang, the tiny girl from District 4 was already there. She scooped up the supplies she wanted and sped off. Wierd. Most District 4 kids would tag along with the Careers. The boys from 4 and 11 where about at the same pace. They got on the island just before I did. 4 picked up a weapon and chased that kid like there was no tomorrow. That kid was fast! He ran like lightning away from his predador. But I had to focus. It wouldn't be long until he was done with 11, and 9 would be his next target! I scooped up a backpack. They would always help me think better, having all my stuff in one place. I also scoop up a ring of those stars i was training with. The 11 boy was finnished. My turn. The District 4 kid threw his trident to kill. Luckily, I ducked right before it jabbed my eyes out. I gotta get outta here. The guy from district 10 was right behind me. Soon I'd have two predators. I had an idea. 4 had just got a new trident and threw it right at my legs. I jumped and it hit 10's feet. I ran off, with the District 10 male's voice in the backround, screaming "WHAT THE $&#* IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" I swam away. Thank god I did it before everyone got there. I was close to dieing. I swam backwards to check out what was happening. The District 10 guy was still trying to kill 4. The girl from 8 and Fued were fighting over a backpack when the girl from 7 slashed Fued's fingers off with an axe. Ah, I remember District 5's Fued from training. He would sit at the Career table in the tribute Cafeteria, even though the Careers ignored him most of the time. When me and Wolfface asked him if he wanted to sit with us, he said "Why would I sit with losers like you?!" Maybe thats what he deserved. And Ajex's sister and the girl from 11 where fighting over that bow. I hope Wolfface won't join them. And that District 1 girl is fighting some girl with beige colored skin... "WOLFFACE!!!!" I scream. I zip up to the Cornucopia faster than I ever swam before. "I'M COMING!" That District 1 girl, who I think is called Belly, doesn't know who she's messin' with. I karate-kick her right in the shin and she tumbles into the ocean on a pile of sharp rocks. "Wolfface, swim away now!!!" I scream. "But I'm okay!" "Not for long." The girl from district 7 was charging with her axe. "DUCK!" The axe comes speeding at Wolfface. She ducks just at the right time and it hits somebody else. "Get out of here, girl! I'll get back to you!!!" I scream and I throw a star at the killer's neck. She is confused, but it isn't a fatal wound. I swim as fast as I can. Wolfface is already at shore. I guess the adreniline makes you go faster. I quickly climb to shore and go to the woods. I run. Run like the devil. After about 10 minutes of running, I stop by a tree to check my pack. It was one of the better kind that the Careers normally would get. There was 9 things in it. Thats a lot just for one backpack. A bundle of rope. A vile of iodine. Band-aids. Anti-hunger pills. Dried fruit. Three small pieces of bread. A thin sleepining bag. A small pocketknife And an empty bottle of water. Those and my stars. I thought I was pretty well-off for an outer-district. I started to walk now, but not too far. I want Wolfface to be able to find me again. I tried to figure out where she went in the first place, but she was quick. I crumpled up the bread and left a light trail of breadcrums behind me. Most people would overlook it, but anyone from District 9 would instantly know what kind, how long it was cooked, and how stale the bread was. Grain was our industry. I stopped after about 5 more minutes and find another tree, sorta like a pine, but with the branches higher than usual. Some of the trees I could name, and the others I had never even heard of before. Before I began to climb, I wiped the remaining breadcrumbs on the tree. I tied a rock to my rope and swung it to the closest branch. If I tied myself to the other end, i could pull myself up by pulling the other side. Now, nobody could get up to me unless they could climb up the branchless part, which was hard. I felt safe in the tree. Nice and relaxed. I had had a very emotional week. First, I was picked for the Hunger Games, and then my best friend was reaped. Wolfface getting reaped was one of the most terrible thing I could think of. Then, my dad came to say goodbye and reveialed why my mother was dead, which he refused to do before. My mother died in the games seventeen years before when I was a baby. Tragic, huh. But in this tree, I felt relieved. All I had to do was stay safe and wait for Wolfface. I knew she would find me. I just knew. I climbed higher after about an hour later to look around. It was just like climbing the walls to my apartment window when the door is locked on my building. One foot after the other. At the top branches, I could see the entire arena. Behind the catgrass, which was close by to this tree, I saw a wet grassy area. The little district 4 girl was there, still not with the other Careers. Careers where vicious, evil, and hated by all the districts besides their own. The world needed people like that girl: who knew what was right even when they where surrounded by wrong. She sat by the catgrass with a pile of fish that would set her for weeks. A good fisherwoman. The Woods stretched for at least 3 miles. A little creek snaked along the northeastern part of the forest, also close to me. I couldn't see much of the rocky plateau. The sun was sinking into the rocks. I watched the District 4 girl fish. Inspected my stuff. Played tic-tac-toe with myself by scratching the tree Suddenly, I heared a scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the little fisherwoman said. "No, NO!" The other careers giggled as Brokenbone, the boy from 1, speared her like she was nothing. "Haha, did you see her face?" "Hehe, uh, yeah" said the girl from the Capitol, who looked sorta nervous. '''BOOM! '''Dead. I had never watched anyone die before. When the guy from 4 killed 11, I was sorta focusing on getting out of there, not watching him die. It's sickening. When a life ends, it's gone. How can those careers like that? "OK WHO TOOK THE KNIFE I WAS HOLDING!' Oh my god I sware I almost fell out of the tree. "Well, who?!" The careers where right under me.The boy from 4 tried to calm her down, "Badger-" "I SWARE I HAVD A KNIFE IN MY HAND 2 MINUTES AGO SO WHO HAS IT NOW!" Wow... anger issues. Lots of 2 tributes have those A dark-skinned girl with bright pink heart tattoos- probably from the Capitol- patted her on the back. "You probably just dropped it, 2." She said. She may not have been the leader of the careers, but she was keeping things under control. "You have plenty of other ones. Hey, can we take a rest here? Watching somebody die is tireing." "Fine," spat Brokenbone, the leader of the careers from 1. "Five minutes" They sat if silence for a minute, eating rice krispy treats. "So..." said the Capitol girl "Who do you guys wanna get next?" "7." said the boy from 2. "She thinks she's better than me" "Already dead" said Brokenbone. "I'm gunna kill that little 13 that that sassed me at training. And NOBODY touch that stupid Bluestar from 9. He's mine. Nobody kill him or I'll jab your eyes out." Oh, yeah.... me and Brokenbone had a little incedint at training. Looks like I made a mortal enemy this week. Well it all started when I was at the Throwing Star station at the Training Center. "I see your taking a fancy to those." I quickly turn around. A boy, about 15, was standing there tbc Category:Hunger Games Events Category:Stories by district10male Category:Signal-Writer Fan-Fictions